


Naps, nightmares, and cuddles

by Fat_the_cat



Category: Durarara
Genre: And my shitty spelling/grammar, I apologize for the plain awfulness that is my wrighting, I don't know, Kissing?, M/M, OOC vary OOC, in this they have been together for 7 or so years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_the_cat/pseuds/Fat_the_cat
Summary: (hopefully) Fluffy Shizaya!Izaya has a nightmare, and Shizuo has a question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this, and using my phone so.....don't expect grate.

It was a slow afternoon for Izaya, no work, nothing interesting online, and nothing on T.V right now. Though He's not complaining about the lack of entertainment (for once) because he is exhausted. He is not entirely sure when he last got some sleep, and he honestly rather not know. Walking to his room he flops on the bed, not bothering to take off his clothes and seemingly instantly falls asleep.

Izaya runs as fast as he can through the crowd that has gathered in the middle of the streat. He makes it to the front, and is horrific to see his Shizu-chan fading away. He rushes to him, but before he can get there he's gone.Tears are starting to gather in his eyes, looking around frantically, hopping that he'll reappear. Only to find thin air. "Shizu-chan" he called out praying that the blond would reply. After what felt like forever with still no replay, Izaya felt his heart brake. What started with tiny whimpers soon turned to loud sobs...  
Izaya awakes feeling someone gently tap his shoulder. Slowly he opens his eyes.

Shizuo came home from a long (and of cores) ,annoying day of work. Though he usually happy too be home, he's a nervous mess. For three months now Shizuo has been thinking about he and Izaya's relationship, and if he should take the final step and purpose to the info broker. He truly wants to marry him, he just isn't sure if Izaya is ready yet. Walking into the livening room Shizuo notes that Izaya's jacket is laying on the couch, looking around he doesn't see the informant. He goes to check the bedroom, half way down the hall he hears what sounds like crying. Once in the bedroom Shizuo sees Izaya laying on the bed crying in his sleep. He gently taps his shoulder, Izaya slowly wakes up and starts to open his eyes. " What happened, why are you crying?" He asks but Izaya just stairs at him with his glistening ruby eyes. Slowly Izaya responds "I dreamed that you...that you disappeared. You just vanished right in front of me." Shizuo gently pulled Izaya into a comforting embrace. They stay like that for hours not saying a word, finely Shizuo asked "Izaya you don't have to answer now, you can take as long as you need to. ...Will you at least consider marrying me?" Izaya thought about it one whole nano-second "YES!" He borderline yelled before pulling Shizuo in to a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried. Let me know what you think, and if you see a mistake spelling, grammar, or otherwise let me know. Thank you for reading:)


End file.
